Our Lives Together
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: One-shots of the romantic relationship and eventually marriage of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass from the first glance at each other to their last breath together, sometimes from the view of family and friends. Other Pairings are canon. Note: This is now a series of one-shots, because of the positive critical response.
1. It Starts With A Ceremony

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter!_

**A/N: A cute one-shot depicting the romantic pairing of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, which might evolve into a series of [longer] one-shots involving i.e. other families, but only if you [the readers] enjoy this chapter. Also, feel free to check out my fanfiction series called 'Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton', which already has two 'seasons' out. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hermione always knew this was going to happen.

Hermione always knew that Harry Potter was one day going to marry Daphne Greengrass, as she watched Daphne walk down the aisle wearing a beautiful ivory-satin wedding dress that perfectly showed off Daphne's curvaceous body, while Harry gazed at his soon-to-be-wife with a grin that could light up the whole of Hogwarts for years to come.

"Dearly beloved..." the surprisingly young priest began with a tender smile on his face, as Hermione felt tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes at the sight of her best friend finally finding love in his life.

Of course, Harry was loved by everyone witnessing the union between the couple, but Daphne offered what Hermione believed to be something that Harry had always wanted in his entire life – a partner, whom Harry would have children and grow old with. No-one in the room believed that Harry did not deserve such a life, especially with the hell that Harry had been through – the hell that _everyone _had been through.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest told Harry, who reached out towards Daphne's face and passionately kissed her lips, while everyone cheered loudly. "I know pronounce you as husband and wife!"

This was certainly a huge milestone from when Harry had met, or rather _seen_ Daphne for the first time, which was what made Hermione smile reminiscently at the memory of 'analyzing' them from afar…

_Eleven-year-old Hermione Jean Granger waited eagerly to be sorted into her Hogwarts House, having read about the Sorting Ceremony in 'Hogwarts: A History' – a book that surprisingly no other first-year had read before coming to Hogwarts, which Hermione found foolish for it was indeed one of the best books she had EVER read!_

"_Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted in quite a professional-like tone of voice, while Hermione listened intently. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall; you will sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."_

_Hermione surveyed the other first-years around her, acknowledging that some were only paying half of their attention towards Professor McGonagall, which frustrated her greatly at how they could ignore the importance of what the professor was saying. That was when Hermione caught sight of Harry Potter, who was paying attention to the professor, much to her approval. _

"_How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Hermione heard Harry ask Ron Weasley, who – in her opinion – had a lack of tack and seemed to have the emotion range the size of a teaspoon._

"_Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," Ron answered, which made Hermione roll her eyes at the redhead boy for believing his prankster brother. Ron's answer also seemed to make Harry even more anxious than he already was._

"_What rubbish have they been telling you, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy, a rather unpleasant blond-haired boy that Hermione knew would be trouble, sneered at Ron with a smirk on his face. "Oh, wait! I think a family like yours is used to being given rubbish."_

_Draco's two mentally-challenged cronies known simply as 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle' howled with laughter, as Ron's face turned as red as his hair with anger._

"_Or what… Potter!?" Draco glared menacingly, while Harry did the same. "Are you going to tell the teacher about me telling the truth about Weasley's blood-traitor family?"_

_Then, Draco had a surprisingly dark look on his face, which startled and greatly unnerved Hermione._

"_Although - to be honest - at least Weasley has a family!" Draco remarked cruelly, as Harry's hands clenched with anger, and was about to hit Malfoy directly in the jaw, when someone else beat Harry to it…_

_*Whack!*_

"_Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" a rather attractive blonde girl with icy blue eyes snarled down at Draco, who was lying on the ground and clutching onto his jaw in pain. "No-one wants to hear you anyway!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock at what the girl had just done, even if it was to someone like Draco Malfoy, and shook her head in disapproval. Meanwhile, Harry blinked several times (as did Ron) at what everybody had witnessed happening to the over-confident Malfoy._

"_Uh… thank you," Harry said awkwardly to the attractive blonde girl, who merely nodded at him with a neutral facial expression, while Harry couldn't help but stare at this girl's icy blue eyes that seemed to hide something… or someone._

_Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had noticed this incident, and had beckoned the rather attractive brunette girl to her._

"_Miss Greengrass! You know that this behaviour is NOT acceptable at Hogwarts, so after the Sorting ceremony is finished, I would like you to come to my office."_

'_Miss Greengrass' nodded, yet still did not show any emotion on her naturally pale face, as Professor McGonagall led the students into the Great Hall._

"_Bloody Hell! That was… bloody hell!" Ron remarked in awe at what Miss Greengrass had done, even though Hermione was not one-bit impressed by it. "I hope she's in our house!"_

_Hermione noticed Harry nodding in agreement, and also noticed that his eyes never left the sight of Miss Greengrass._

"_Boys!" Hermione murmured in disapproval, before she started to whisper to someone about how the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside._

"You okay, Hermione?" her boyfriend, Ron, asked in concern. "You sort of went out of it for a while."

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled, looking over to where Harry and Daphne were heading towards their honeymoon portkey to Barcelona, as her smile widened into a grin. "Everything is just fine."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions on what I should write next, feel free to sent me a PM as well as writing a review ;) Until then, bye!**


	2. True Love

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!_

**A/N: I'd also like to thank all of the following people for their positive reviews, as well as either adding this story to their favourites and/or alerts: **_**alex2797, Hoffindor, slimjim84, luckyseven67, Elia19, McCabeRz, Midian1985, amata0221, cmshilly, jenn008, vampireex, Alex Elden, Glorfindel The Tukker,**__**LATROOPER, Lord of Hell- 1992, Protege16, Rampaging crabs, Talismann, TruWarrior, FSU, Pigking, ed-hunter616, Mogasi, sirnikolas, Johnnywheelz, baiters08, N1cromanc3loveR, TheRoneBone, fansgirl, MagicSilver7081, Fat ppl are harder to kidnap, Airhead121 & Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter, SimFlyer, JadedPanther, Ace907, Countrygirl83 & cartman229.**_

_**Also, thanks again for all the positive reception, because I wouldn't have decided to make this into a series of one-shots! Furthermore, if you want to create a recurring character for my fanfiction series "Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton". The guidelines are at the bottom of the chapter.**_

Ron Weasley had always hated Slytherin House.

He had always presumed that every Slytherin was evil and couldn't WAIT to become You-Know-Who's doormat. That's why when Harry had first taken a _proper_ interest in Daphne Greengrass aka the 'Ice Queen', Ron immediately put his foot down at the concept of a noble Gryffindor like Harry to be dating – what he assumed – to be another slimy, evil git just like Malfoy. This had temporarily caused a noticeable rift between Harry and Ron for a couple of months, with him (stupidly) refusing to talk to Harry – who had decided to get to know Daphne and her only friends [Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini].

_Why did I have to be such a Malfoy back then?_

Ron gazed down at his silver muggle wristwatch that Hermione had recently bought him, and realized that Hermione and his father should have picked up both Harry and Daphne, the latter of whom ought to have returned from Barcelona by – what was it again? He never could remember the name of the muggle transportation; despite how many times Hermione/Harry had told him what it was called.

"At least I like Daphne now," Ron said to himself with a small smile. "Mostly thanks to Hermione."

Ron cocked his head back onto the sofa that he was currently lying down on, and remembered the time when Hermione had opened his eyes in sixth year…

"_Bloody Hell, Hermione! Why in Merlin's beard did you drag me out here?" he complained, shivering from the cold of the harsh winter that had blanketed over Hogwarts, as he followed Hermione out of the castle and into Hogsmeade._

"_Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, rolling her eyes at him. "It's not that cold."_

_However - despite what Hermione had just said - Ron noticed that she was actually shivering more violently than he was at the moment, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hermione, much to her surprise._

"_H-H-He-ere," Ron stammered, since he was only wearing two layers of thin clothing underneath. "You need it more than I do."_

"_No; I don't," Hermione reassured him in a softer tone of voice, handing his jacket back to him. "I can take of myself."_

_Ron was about to object, but after seeing the glare that Hermione was giving him, he put his jacket back on and felt some warmth return._

"_Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, as he felt his face go redder by the second._

"_So, why did you bring me out here?" Ron asked awkwardly, but then started to get angry once he realized why. "You're still trying to convince me that the Slytherin is good for Harry, aren't you?"_

_This made Hermione sigh, which Ron took as a sign that he was right, and was about to head back up to the castle, when he felt Hermione holding him tightly by his right arm._

"_Ronald. Bilius. Weasley," Hermione began in a low tone of voice, which made Ron gulp as he turned around to face her. "Do you not want Harry - our BEST friend – to find happiness with someone?"_

"_Yeah, I do. But she-" Ron was about to argue, but was silenced with Hermione's menacing glare. _

"_Daphne isn't the problem, Ron. You are!" Hermione pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "Harry has been through so much-"_

"_I know he has, but-" Ron was silenced magically by Hermione._

"_As I was saying, Harry's been through so much. For God's sake, Ronald! He just lost Sirius a few months ago, and Daphne is one of the people – besides us – who are practically keeping Harry SANE!"_

"_But… she's a Slytherin," Ron murmured, which only made Hermione angrier with him. _

"_Who cares what House she's in!?" Hermione shouted, attracting the attention of some curious third-years in the process. "She's made Harry happier than he's ever been in possibly his entire life!"_

"_He'll get over her eventually!" Ron argued, yet a part of him was saying that what Hermione was saying was true – Daphne was indeed making Harry a whole lot happier than he had been for a LONG time. "He got over Cho."_

"_But Cho was different, Ron!" Hermione stated in frustration. "Cho was grief-stricken from Cedric's death and wanted Harry because of her grief. It wasn't true love!"_

"_And how do you know that it's true love between Harry and the Slytherin? It could all be some sort of trick set up by Malfoy, or even Voldemort himself!" Ron pointed out. "They're all evil gits like Malfoy!"_

"_Sure, like EVERY single Gryffindor to ever live were brave and noble people!" Hermione remarked sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten about Wormtail?"_

_Ron flinched at the mention traitor responsible for the Potters' death, as well as framing Sirius for the deaths of numerous muggles. _

"_That's just one exception-" Ron muttered under his breath. "But Slytherin House-"_

"_Open your BLOODY eyes and ears, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Hermione swore, which shocked him completely for Hermione hardly ever swore. "You're being a complete arsehole, because you can't accept the fact that not ALL Slytherins are 'evil gits' like Malfoy-"_

"_IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT!" Ron yelled, momentarily startling Hermione, and sighed as the truth came out. "I 'hate' __**Daphne**__, because… because she's taking away my-our best friend. It's not only because I view every single Slytherin as another Malfoy!"_

_Hermione stared at him, shocked at what Ron had said, and couldn't help but feel the anger inside of her evaporated away (although not completely)._

"_Ron," Hermione began softly. "Daphne ISN'T trying to take away Harry from us, and even if she was trying to do so, Harry would never EVER let her."_

_Ron bit his lip nervously, processing this information as his mind was currently debating on whether or not Hermione was right about __**Daphne**__. _

"_If you want proof, then follow me," Hermione told him, as Ron followed her to one of the windows of the Three Broomsticks._

"_What are we-?" Ron asked when Hermione motioned towards what was happening INSIDE the Three Broomsticks._

"_There's your proof," Hermione said, pointing towards Harry and Daphne, whom were sitting down beside each other and laughing happily._

_Witnessing the scene before him made Ron notice how relaxed Harry seemed for the first time in a LONG time, as Ron started to no longer feel cold anymore. He also noticed how Daphne was seemingly enjoying herself as well, as evidenced by how brightly Daphne's icy blue eyes shone with an emotion that made Ron feel like a total arse: true love._

"_Do you require any further proof?" Hermione asked smugly, as Ron couldn't help but smile slightly at how much both Harry and Daphne were enjoying each other's company. "Or was that enough to convince you that Daphne is DEFINITELY not an 'evil git' like Ferret-Boy?"_

Ron snapped out of his flashback once he saw Hermione's otter patronus appear a few feet away from him.

"_**We'll be coming home in a few minutes after Harry explains to Arthur how planes work," Hermione's voice via the patronus told him and added jokingly: "Don't get too hungry whilst we're not here."**_

Ron chuckled, as the patronus dissipated once it had stopped talking, which left Ron to continue reminiscing about times such as when Fred and George had unintentionally switched _Daphne's _shampoo (instead of his) with bright pink hair dye from the joke shop, and learned never to mess with Harry Potter's girlfriend…

**A/N: Here are the guidelines:**

**1) Gender must be female. **

**2) Character must be in their mid/late-teens.**

**3) Character must be a computer-whiz. **

**4) Character must be a non-powered human.**

**Other than those three guidelines, everything else about the character is up to you like their height, personality, other abilities etc. Don't forget to R&R! ;D**


	3. Personal Issues

**Firstly, I would like to apologize profusely for not updating ANY of my fanfiction for a long time. I have been going through some personal issues in my hectic life, and so it is getting increasingly harder to write fanfiction. Again, I am sorry. **

**Secondly, I would like to inform you that I will not be abandoning any of my fanfics. If I were to do so, I would make sure to personally tell all of you.**

**Finally, I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for not abandoning this fanfic, despite the fact that I have not updated it for a while. I swear down that I will update my fanfiction as soon as everything in my life has calmed down. Until then, I will try to resolve the issues in my life, and write as much as I possibly can in my limited time.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
